


Asking Is a Moment's Embarrassment

by fandomfrolics



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Avengers Vol. 1 (1963), Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfrolics/pseuds/fandomfrolics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "Steve’s flustered attempt at asking Tony on a date!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asking Is a Moment's Embarrassment

**Author's Note:**

> Title is paraphrased from a line in Haruki Murakami's 'Kafka on the Shore'
> 
> Now with a Russian translation [here!](http://ficbook.net/readfic/2808615)

Tony was sitting at the kitchen table when Steve walked in, his hair all mussed and eyes tinged with red like he’d just risen from sleep. Knowing the man, it was more likely he hadn’t even hit the sack yet.

Steve paused in the doorway and watched him for a moment, smiling at the bleary way he was shoveling the cereal into his mouth. He went to the counter and poured his own bowl, then took a seat right across the table from Tony.

"Morning."

Tony looked up from his breakfast (supper?) long enough to grunt.

"I wanted to thank you for fixing up my shield. You didn’t have to do that, I mean, it’s just going to get all dinged up again anyway."

Tony shrugged. “‘s no problem.” He lifted the bowl to his lips and downed the last dregs of cereal, then dropped the bowl back to the table and pushed it away as one hand swiped at his mouth. “Been meaning to give that thing a paint job for awhile now, sorry it took me so long.”

And Steve could see that he really meant it, that, for some reason, keeping Captain America’s shield in tip-top shape was quite a high priority for Tony Stark. He supposed as benefactor to The Avengers, any shoddiness in their appearance reflected poorly on him too.

But, as Steve munched on his food and observed the way Tony seemed so completely relaxed around him, so unlike the terse businessman he’d first met, the thought that maybe there was something more there tickled at his brain. And Iron Man sure had made it sound like any affections Steve may have for Tony wouldn’t be rebuffed. Iron Man had been surprisingly pushy about it actually, on reflection.

Tony seemed to notice Steve’s lingering stare and looked up from the newspaper he was now reading, shooting him a warm smile. There were still remnants of a milk mustache lingering around his real mustache and something in Steve squeezed at the sight and suddenly he found himself opening his mouth and saying words he really hadn’t planned to say.

"Hey so…so hey Tony I was…I thought that maybe…I mean you and I…if you wanted, but only if you wanted…I think that…" 

Yup, hadn’t planned was totally right.

Tony’s brow furrowed, his fond look changing to one of mild curiosity but he didn’t interrupt Steve and _god_  did Steve wish he would, wished he would just say something,  _anything,_ so that Steve would stop talking.

"Ithinkweshouldgotodinner," he blurted out, all at once.

Tony stared at him for a moment and Steve could see his brain ticking, could spot the very moment his brain untangled the words and the meaning of what Steve said had sunk in and Steve shoved his chair back from the table and leapt to his feet.

"But I’m sure you’re busy and anyway I really have a lot of paperwork to get through and—" He snapped his mouth shut and stopped in his tracks, looking down at the hand around his wrist that was stopping him from making his escape.

"Dinner…like a date?" Tony said, drawing the words out.

And Steve slowly raised his head, following the line of Tony’s arm all the way past his shoulder and up to his face and his breath caught because that expression on Tony’s face…that could only be hope, couldn’t it?

Steve nodded sharply, biting his lip.

And then his lip fell out of his teeth and his heart leapt into his throat as Tony’s entire face lit up brighter than Iron Man’s RT and Tony just said, “Yes. Yes, I’d like that.”


End file.
